


You get one wish

by Chandler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But only with Tony, Caring Natasha, Evil Natasha, F/M, Genie Natasha, Maybe not evil, Protective Natasha, Self-Harm, Suicidal tony, but she twists wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: Natasha is genie with a set mindset, that mindset being that anyone who makes a wish or even tires too, deserves to die. But, will she make an exception?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!!!!! :)  
> I hope you guys like this story and as always I love you all!
> 
> There is an announcement in the end notes for everyone who reads my other stories.  
> Just a heads up.  
> <3 XD

Natasha wasn’t a murderer by any means. No, she was just doing her part in making the world a better place. One wish at a time.

*****

“Genie!” a voice boomed.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and popped out from the lamp.

 

“What.” She snapped at the short, stubby bald man who now held her lamp.

 

The man flattered at that, “Um, I- I demand my wishes-”

 

“Wish.”

 

“What?”

 

“Wish. You get one wish stupid.”

 

The man frowned, “I wish that nothing can kill me; to be invincible!”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “How original.” She snapped her fingers, “Done.”

 

The man disappeared and was sent back to his home.

He later went to a bar and picked a fight with a group of men; arrogance practically oozing off of him.

But by the end of the night, he discovered three things.

 

One: Just because nothing can kill you, doesn’t mean nothing can hurt you.

Two: Wishing that nothing can kill you doesn’t give you the strength or knowledge to fight.

Three: A human isn’t a thing, and enough blows to the head means you will die.

 

********

 

Natasha smiled to herself; stubby was arrogant.

She’d see his type before; men who wanted to use their new found power to get everything they want using fear.

Disgusting.

Not all humans were bad but the ones she did business with were. They were arrogant, selfish, conceded, inconsiderate, whiny, lazy, and straight up pricks.

They got what they deserved; every single one of them.

Not one person has ever made a wish with her and not perished in one way or another.

And she’d make sure it’d always be like that; humans who wanted instant gratification without doing any of the work disgusted her.

People who used or even wanted to use her wishes were awful.  But, in the end, they got what they deserved.

So she was fine with it.

 

*********

 

Contrary to popular belief, Natasha did not live in her lamp.

Her lamp was just a portal basically; when someone called or rubbed the lamp, the portal glowed and she walked through.

She lived in a very nice apartment in Manhattan; it was a very classy place in her opinion.

 

Her lamp, however, was currently in some thrift shop. Not the _worst_ place to be but she’s had better. But it was still relatively nice so she wasn’t too surprised when her lamp was purchased rather quickly.

 

“Alright, what do you want?” she asked tiredly.

 

A big guy barked out a laugh, “Oh you’re not for me. You’re a gift for Tony Stark.”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Never heard of him.”

 

“Yeah nobody has, but they will when he uses his wish.

Kids smart, too damn smart for his own good. Working four jobs to pay for college and his rent.”

 

Natasha liked the sound of him already; a good hard-working boy. 

 

“You are aware that a wish will kill him?”

 

The man smiled cruelly, “That’s the idea.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes; how original. But if the kid makes a wish then he’ll get what he deserves.

 

“Little shit ran his mouth, cost me my job. Kid’s a snitch; caught me taking out the register.”

 

The man entered a rundown apartment complex that should be condemned in Natasha’s opinion.

It was old as hell, structurally unsafe, smelled like a sewer, and had some shifty looking people roaming around inside.

 

“So what, you invite him over for a beer then send him home with my lamp?”

 

The man chuckled, “This _is_ his home.”

 

He gave a door a small kick and it swung right open without any struggle.

Natasha wrinkled her nose at the sight; a one-room apartment with a dingy mattress in the corner surrounded by textbooks and papers, a small bathroom that looked like you wouldn’t have enough to turn around in it.

A small pile of clothes was folded in another corner with a small box of crackers on top. It was a shit hole, simple as that.

Natasha watched the man throw her lamp on the bed, give her a nasty grin, and walk out.

She glared at the door and snapped her fingers; he’d have a nasty surprise when he got home. He didn’t make a wish but he was still awful.

She sighed and went back to her home, there was no point in being here until ‘Tony’ came home and touched her lamp.

 

********

Okay this was getting ridiculous, “Where the fuck is this kid?”

 

She popped back into the apartment, it was almost one-thirty and the kid _still_ hadn’t gone home.

She wandered around the apartment; if the kid came in he wouldn’t see her until she wanted him to. She wanted to watch him for a little bit, see what he was like.

If he ever came home that is.

 

She started to going through his papers surrounding the textbooks; that sleaze was right, this kid was almost astonishing smart.

These ideas would be revolutionary.

Half of the plans she couldn’t begin to understand but she could get behind the idea.

She stood back up and sighed, whatever she’d come back later- she stopped when the doorknob rattled. Natasha smiled, now she could see what the genius was like.

 

Her smile slowly faded into a frown; whatever image she had in her mind, was nowhere near the reality in front of her.

Tony was a small, concerning skinny, and if the dark bruises were anything to go by, very tired boy.

He really _was_ a kid, no more than eighteen years old.

 

She watched as he closed the door behind him and crawl into bed.

She watched as he curled up into a tight ball and started to cry.

She watched him until he bumped against the lamp then knelt down beside him.

 

Tony froze as the presence of someone else became painfully obvious.

He peeked up and glanced at the person above him.

 

“What is your wish?” Natasha asked, just more gently that she usually is.

 

“My what?” Tony asked, clearly confused.

 

“Your wish. I can give you anything, you just have to ask.

Money? Fame? Power? Recognition? A degree??

 

Tony frowned and sat up, “No,” he said softly, “I don’t want any of that.”

 

Natasha smiled, this boy was a good one.

 

“I wish to die.” He whispered.

 

“What?” she snapped, no longer smiling.

 

“I want to die. I can’t- can’t do this anymore.” He sobbed out.

 

Natasha blinked, stunned. She opened her mouth to reply but couldn’t get anything out.

No one had ever _asked_ to die before.

She didn’t know what to do.

 

“…Why do you want to die?”

 

“My dad was right; I’ll never be able to help anyone. ‘Always an alone, always a failure.’

I’m tired. I’m broken. I’m a coward.

I just can’t- I can’t- I can’t do this anymore.

I need to get another job and I just don’t have time or energy of one.”

 

Natasha frowned, “Your dad is wrong. I’ve seen your designs. You’ll be able to help lots of people.

…What is it that makes you a coward?”

 

Tony looked down at his hands, “I’m wishing to die. I can’t even to it myself, I’ve _never_ been able to do it myself.”

 

“That’s not cowardice young one. That is strength. To live with such a burden day after day and to still keep going, that is more strength than most people ever have their lives.

You are not broken-”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

Natasha shook her head, “No-”

 

“Yes I am!” Tony shouted, he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side.

 

Natasha cringed at the sight of Tony’s arms and torso.

She couldn’t see a bare patch that wasn’t completely littered with cuts.

 

“Oh Tony.” She said softly, “You’re not broken, none of this makes you broken.”

 

She pulled the young man into her arms; Tony tensed at first but slowly let himself relax into the embrace.

Natasha let the human curl into her arms and cry onto her chest.

She didn’t know what is was about this human, he reminded her of a puppy seeking shelter from the rain.

Something inside her just couldn’t leave him here. He needed a home, food, and to know that someone cared for him.

 

“ _You could give him those things._ ” She thought to herself, “ _You have a home, you have food, you seem to care for him oddly enough. You could give him the love he clearly never got but desperately needs._ ”

 

She nodded to herself; a wave of her hand sent Tony’s textbooks and designs to her home.

 

“Come along Tony. It’s time to go home.” She murmured softly.

 

Kissing his forehead gently, she slowly pulled Tony to his feet.

 

Tony had frowned confused but when he felt to kiss on his forehead he found he was too tired to question or resist as the woman pulled him to his feet.

The two of them walked through the portal hand in hand.

 

Natasha would care for this human now; she had made up her mind.

 

First, a bath, then rest.

She snapped away all of the mirrors in her bathroom and started the shower.

 

“Go on Anthony.”

 

Tony slowly walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He stripped the remainder of his clothes off and slipped into the shower.

He was basically moving on auto-piolet; he was quite sure what he was doing or _why_ he was here. But he was tired, too tired for practical thinking.

 

So he took his shower and slowly dried off then got dressed in clothes that didn’t belong to him but were the comfiest thing he’d ever put on.

He shuffled out of the bathroom where the pretty red-head was waiting for him.

 

Natasha pulled Tony into her arms and kissed his forehead, Tony once again melted into her embrace.

 

“Come, you must sleep now.” She murmured and pulled him into one of the bedrooms.

 

She pulled back the covers and when Tony crawled in, she tucked him in.

Natasha hummed and ran her fingers through his hair until she was sure he was asleep.

 

“Goodnight Anthony.”

 

She slipped out the room, satisfied.

There was a lot of work to be done; lot’s or negotiating and explaining.

But it’d be okay, Tony was hers to protect now.

They’d make it work; no matter how hard to road ahead would be.

They’d make it.

 

She knew they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it! Feel free to leave a kudo and/or a comment!  
> Also real quick, I now have a Tumblr!!!! .....Yeah this will be the only thing on it for now but I'll add other stuff as I go along. And learn how to actually use it......ANYWAY here's the link: https://chandlersao3.tumblr.com/   
> ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!!!!  
> So, this will be my last random story that I post. I will not be writing any new one's after this....well I might if I feel the need to post another announcement......anyway.  
> I will only be writing new chapters for my current stories. I will be adding one more after this called "When the stories are done, I'm done"  
> After that, nothing new will be posted. All I will be doing is finishing what I've already started.  
> I'll be finishing the series I've started and the chapter fics.  
> Love you all!!!!  
> <3 XD


End file.
